Intended
by Liesel Harming
Summary: Quando Isabella Swan tinha 7 anos, sua mãe, convencida de que ela era uma aberração, tentou matá-la. Onze anos depois, Isabella descobre que sua mãe poderia estar certa. Ela não é a pessoa que sempre acreditou ser, e sua vida começa então a ser desvendada.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumo**

Quando Isabella Swan tinha 7 anos, sua mãe, convencida de que ela era uma aberração, tentou matá-la. Onze anos depois, Isabella descobre que sua mãe poderia estar certa. Ela não é a pessoa que sempre acreditou ser, e sua vida começa então a ser desvendada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Era o meu aniversário de sete anos quando a minha mãe tentou me afogar na banheira. No princípio, eu achei que ela estava apenas me ajudando a tomar banho, como qualquer outra mãe normal faria. Depois de perceber que estava submersa por tempo demais e sentir a água atravessando os meus pulmões, eu finalmente percebi sua intenção. Ela definitivamente queria me matar.

Tento pensar nos dias que antecederam aquele para ver se deixei de perceber algo ao seu respeito, mas não tenho nenhuma lembrança anterior dela. E nem adianta perguntar ao meu irmão Emmett sobre ela, pois ele sempre é evasivo e diz que não gosta de lembrar daquele dia trágico. Emmett tinha 14 anos quando tudo aconteceu.

Morávamos em Phoenix e, apesar de ter uma babá que minha mãe tinha contratado para morar conosco, por causa de uma emergência familiar, ela tinha tirado uma folga. Pra começar, eu nem queria uma festa, pois não tinha amigos. Todos os convidados eram os amigos esnobes da minha mãe e seus filhinhos mais esnobes ainda.

Durante a festa, na hora de apagar as velas, eu estava com raiva de todo aquele espetáculo e, eu não sei como aconteceu, mas quando eu percebi, o bolo começou a pegar fogo e foi um alvoroço. Felizmente, ninguém se machucou todos entenderam que fora um acidente, mas, aparentemente, para a minha mãe eu era a culpada. E, enquanto eu tomava banho, ela apareceu e empurrou minha cabeça para que eu ficasse submersa na banheira. Quando senti a água atravessando meus pulmões, entrei em desespero e comecei a me debater.

Quando eu já estava perdendo as esperanças, Emmett apareceu e conseguiu impedi-la. Mas eu não lembro muito bem do que aconteceu em seguida. Só sei que a minha mãe foi parar numa clínica de reabilitação e eu e Emmett fomos morar com nosso pai em uma cidadezinha do interior, chamada Forks, onde ele morava desde que tinha se separado da mamãe, quando eu ainda era um bebê. Desde então, Forks foi o meu lar, e foi lá que eu descobri toda a verdade sobre o meu passado e tomei a decisão de deixar minha antiga vida para trás e ir atrás do meu destino.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

- Srta. Swan? – escutei uma voz me chamando.

- Humm? - murmurei ainda dormindo.

- SRTA. SWAN? – vociferou a mesma voz

Abri os olhos bem a tempo de ouvir o Sr. Weber bater violentamente o livro de História em cima da minha mesa. Essa era a maneira preferida dele de me acordar dos meus cochilos durante a aula. Embora eu tentasse ficar acordada, aquela voz monótona sempre era como uma canção de ninar pra mim.

Ergui a cabeça e olhei ao redor para ver se alguém tinha notado meu pequeno cochilo e o chilique do Sr. Weber. Mas, aparentemente, a maioria da turma não tinha percebido nada, exceto o garoto novo.

O nome dele era Edward Cullen e ele já estava aqui havia uma semana. Sempre que eu olhava pra ele, via-o me olhando de maneira totalmente descarada, como se isso fosse perfeitamente normal.

Ele era estranhamente quieto e eu ainda não ouvira sua voz uma única vez, apesar de fazermos praticamente todas as matérias juntos. Seu cabelo era de uma cor estranha, meio acobreado e totalmente bagunçado, e seus olhos eram de um tom verde. Ele era incrivelmente bonito, mas eu o achava tão esquisito que não conseguia me sentir atraída por ele.

- Desculpe interromper seu sono da beleza, Srta. Swan. – Sr. Weber pigarreou para que eu o olhasse – mas eu creio que a senhorita, assim como todos os seus colegas, tem uma tarefa para realizar. E eu quero que a senhorita me entregue ainda hoje ou então irá para a detenção imediatamente. Estamos entendidos?

- Sim, senhor. – respondi a contragosto e comecei a fazer a maldita tarefa que ele tinha passado.

Quando a aula acabou, enfiei os livros na mochila e saí da sala rapidamente, indo em direção ao meu armário.

Ao chegar nos armários, que estavam decorados por toda parte com folhetos anunciando o baile de outono que ocorreria sexta-feira, senti um olhar sobre mim. Sem precisar olhar, sabia que Edward estava me encarando de novo. Me virei e o vi; ele estava ao lado do bebedouro e, por um momento, nossos olhares se encontraram. Era perturbador. Eu tinha suportado seus olhares durante uma semana, tentando evitar um confronto, mas não dava mais pra aguentar.

- Hey – chamei-o, fechando meu armário e me aproximei – Porque está me encarando?

- Porque você está na minha frente – ele respondeu impassível.

- Deixa eu tentar de novo – falei já irritada – Porque você fica me encarando o tempo todo?

- Te incomoda?

- Responda a pergunta – sibilei. Eu realmente já estava perdendo a paciência com esse cara.

- Todo mundo sempre olha pra você – disse Edward com naturalidade – Você é muito atraente.

A resposta dele me pegou de surpresa. Será que tinha sido um elogio?! Não dava pra perceber se ele estava tirando onda com a minha cara com uma vaidade que eu nem tinha ou se estava falando sério, pois sua expressão continuava impassível.

- Ninguém me encara tanto quanto você – falei com o máximo de calma possível. Ele realmente era muito estranho.

- Se isso te incomoda, vou tentar parar – sugeriu Edward.

Era complicado. Pedir que ele parasse implicava em admitir que eu tinha ficado incomodada e eu não gostava de admitir que nada me incomodava. Porém, se eu dissesse que não tinha problema, ele continuaria fazendo.

- Não pedi que parasse, eu só queria saber o motivo... – falei

- Eu já disse isso

- Não – contrapus – você só disse que todo mundo olha pra mim. Mas não disse por que VOCÊ olha pra mim.

Quase imperceptivelmente, o canto do seu lábio se ergueu, insinuando um sorriso de lado. Não era como se ele estivesse apenas curioso sobre mim; eu tinha a impressão de que Edward estava me testando e que ele havia aprovado minha atitude.

Meu estômago deu uma revirada idiota que eu nunca tinha sentido antes, e engoli em seco com força, tentando me acalmar.

- Olho para você porque não consigo desviar o olhar – respondeu ele finalmente.

Aquela resposta me emudeceu. Tentei pensar em alguma resposta inteligente, mas meu cérebro se recusava funcionar. Então eu simplesmente disse:

- Isso é meio esquisito

- Vou tentar ser menos esquisito então – prometeu

Eu o chamei de esquisito e ele não se incomodou nem um pouco. Não gaguejou um pedido de desculpas nem corou. Simplesmente continuou ali, me encarando calmamente. Talvez ele fosse algum tipo de maluco psicopata, mas por alguma razão que não sei explicar, eu achei aquilo encantador.

Não consegui pensar em nada para responder, mas, felizmente, o sinal tocou e me livrou daquela conversa estranha. Edward apenas balançou a cabeça, encerrando a nossa discussão, e seguiu em direção à sua aula seguinte, uma das poucas a que não assistíamos juntos.

Mantendo sua palavra, ele passou o resto do dia sem agir de modo estranho nem me encarar; pelo menos não quando eu olhava pra ele. Mas, às vezes, eu ainda tinha a sensação de ser observada, porém quando eu olhava para ele, ele estava fazendo algo inofensivo e não estava olhando para mim.

Quando o último sinal tocou, tentei ser a primeira a sair. Quem estava indo me buscar na escola era Emmett, meu irmão mais velho, já que o motor da minha velha picape Chevy tinha me deixado na mão de novo no dia anterior.

Encaminhei-me para o estacionamento, que ficava no fim do gramado da escola, e fiquei procurando o carro de Emmett. Tive uma sensação esquisita, quase como um calafrio percorrendo minhas costas. Virei-me esperando ver Edward atrás de mim, mas não havia nada.

Tentei me livrar daquela sensação, e meu coração disparou. Parecia ser algo mais sinistro do que apenas um garoto estranho da escola. Ainda estava distraída, tentando descobrir o que tinha provocado aquele sentimento, quando uma buzina alta me fez pular de susto. Emmett estava parado depois de alguns carros, olhando para mim por cima dos óculos escuros. Me aproximei do carro, abri a porta e entrei. Emmett ficou me observando.

- O que foi? - perguntei.

- Você parece nervosa. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Emmett, e suspirei, decidindo não compartilhar minhas preocupações com ele.

- Não, não aconteceu nada. Só a escola que continua a mesma chatice de sempre – respondi, querendo mudar de assunto – Vamos para casa.

- Ok – respondeu.

Emmett sempre foi quieto e reservado; ele analisava tudo cuidadosamente antes de tomar uma decisão. Em todos os aspectos, era um contraste e tanto em relação a mim. Eu era pequena, com um rosto em formato de coração, olhos castanhos e cabelos castanho avermelhados.

Já Emmett tinha o cabelo preto, que ele mantinha sempre bem aparado e arrumado, e seus olhos eram do mesmo tom de azul dos de nossa mãe. Ele tinha o corpo atlético e bem musculoso, resultado de anos de malhação. Era muito brincalhão, mas tinha um senso de dever, como se tivesse que garantir que era forte o suficiente para nos proteger contra qualquer coisa.

- Como está indo na escola? – perguntou

- Está tudo ótimo. Uma maravilha! – respondi sarcasticamente

- Bella – advertiu Emmett – será que você poderia pelo menos se esforçar para fazer amigos? Você precisa se enturmar, deixar de ser tão anti-social...todo mundo precisa de amigos...

- Quem sabe? – falei, dando de ombros.

Desde que eu entrei na escola, os alunos pareciam não gostar muito de mim, mesmo antes de eu dizer ou fazer algo. Sentia como se tivesse algo de errado comigo e todos soubessem. Eu simplesmente não me encaixava.

- Prometa que pelo menos vai tentar ser mais amigável... – ele pediu, olhando para mim. Tínhamos parado na entrada da garagem ao lado da casa vitoriana cor de creme onde morávamos desde que tínhamos nos mudado para Forks.

- Já estou me esforçando – insisti, sorrindo – tenho conversado com um garoto, Edward – claro, tinha falado com ele apenas uma vez, e nunca acharia que era meu amigo, no entanto, precisava dizer algo para Emmett.

- Olha só, está fazendo seu primeiro amigo – Emmett desligou o carro e olhou pra mim com um sorriso velado.

- Olha quem fala! Quantos amigos você tem mesmo? – devolvi. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e saiu do carro, e eu corri atrás dele – Foi o que pensei.

- Eu já tive amigos. Fui a festas. Beijei garotas. Tudo a que tenho direito – disse Emmett, entrando na porta lateral da casa.

- Se é o que você diz... – murmurei – Eu só vi uma dessas supostas garotas...

- Sim, porque quando eu a trouxe pra casa, você incendiou o vestido dela! Enquanto ela o usava! – Emmett olhou para mim, sério.

- Ah, qual é?! Foi um acidente...

- Se é o que você diz... – ele imitou

Charlie, nosso pai, apareceu na porta da cozinha, ainda vestindo seu uniforme. Ele era o xerife da cidade. Ele olhava para Emmett com uma carranca.

- Achei que tinha dito para me avisarem quando chegassem em casa – ele reclamou

- Chegamos! – Emmett tentou.

- É, eu percebi – Charlie desviou sua atenção para mim – Como foi na escola?

- Bom. – respondi – estou me esforçando mais...

- Ela tem conversado com um garoto chamado Edward – Emmett soltou e Charlie me olhou surpreso.

- Tipo um garoto de verdade? – meu pai fez uma careta.

A ideia de Edward ser um possível namorado ainda não havia passado pela cabeça de Emmett, e de repente ele ficou tenso, prestando atenção em mim de uma maneira diferente. Para a sorte dele, aquele pensamento ainda não tinha passado pela minha cabeça.

- Não, não é nada assim – respondi, balançando a cabeça – É só um garoto, eu acho. Não sei. Ele parece legal.

- Legal? – Charlie falou desconfiado – Se é o que está dizendo...

- É sim – respondi

Mas, depois que subi para meu quarto, fiquei pensando que talvez a ideia de namorar com Edward não seria tão absurda assim. Balancei a cabeça. De onde esse pensamento tinha surgido? Era melhor eu tirar um cochilo antes que começasse a ficar louca de vez.


End file.
